A Potions Incident Gone Wrong
by Strawberry Rainshower
Summary: What happens when a little accident happens and it results to a boy suddenly falling in love with the girl he had hated since she beat him in almost every way? What does the girl do? What happens when she starts seeing a different side of him that makes her have strange feelings? We'll see it all from Hermione Granger's eyes as she deals with a very much in love Draco Malfoy.


**Hey everyone! This is my second story... If you haven't read my first story yet, you can read it in my profile. I hope you like this one!**

**This story is dedicated to Just Your Above Average Malfoy and, to my new friend/reviewer/type pal, Paige.**

**P.S. This is in Hermione's POV**

* * *

><p>Ahhh, morning. How peaceful it is today. Maybe I can sleep in for a while.<p>

I must have offended Merlin one way or another because I was clearly not gonna get some more sleep because of a familiar female's voice jumping on my bed.

"Hermione! Wake up! Come on, come on!" she excitedly shouted. Maybe it's my 10 year old cousin, Heather.

"Go away, Heather. Leave my room, now" I groaned.

"What? Now you mistake ME for an annoying ten year old?"

I reluctantly opened my eyes . Standing there, fully dressed, was none other than Ginny Weasley, AKA My Best Friend For Reasons Even I, Myself, Do Not Know. I still remember clearly when I heard Dean Thomas tell his friends that she looked like an angel. I inwardly snorted. More like an angel with horns.

"Well, you certainly act like one. Anyway, what are you doing in my room, Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

She groaned. "What was I thinking, telling you what my whole name is?" she asked exasperatedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'M wondering why I ever gave you the password to the head dorms."

"Because," she said smugly "I'm your best friend."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore." I muttered.

"Besides," she continued "If you hadn't given me the password, you would be late for class."

I looked at the clock on my bedside table, and gasped. Damn.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm gonna be late!" I shrieked and frantically ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes, I was fresh, clean, and ready to go.<p>

"Come on, Ginny. You have Transfiguration first thing this morning, right?"

She nodded.

"We should hurry. McGonagall will skin you alive if you were late."

We ran all the way to our classes, having no time left for breakfast. The bell rang as soon as I stepped inside the classroom. Professor Slughorn closed the door right afterwards.

"Well, this is a first." he told me with a smile. "But don't worry, you're still on time, so you won't have detention and no points will be taken from Gryffindor."

I sighed in relief. I really hated losing points for my house.

I smiled thankfully at Slughorn and went to my seat between Harry and Ron.

Upon reaching my seat, they flashed me grins so identical that they could have beaten the twins.

Slughorn cleared his throat. Time for me to listen.

* * *

><p>"Today, class, you are to make Amortentia. Now, tell me, what is Amortentia?" Slughorn asked.<p>

My hand automatically shot up. I swear, my hand has a life of its own.

"Ah, yes. Miss Granger?"

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. From the words Amor, which means love, and tempo, which means to try to influence or tamper with. Although it is called a love potion, it does not really create love, only strong obsession or infatuation."

"Precisely. Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn beamed. "Now, turn to page 58 on your textbook. You will find there the instructions on how to brew our potion. This will be a partnered activity."

Everyone groaned, including me. Oh, I can just imagine it if I got paired up with a Slytherin.

"This are the pairings:

Weasely and Bulstrode,"

Ron paled, while I heard Millicent growl. Really, she's like a bulldog when she does that.

"Potter and Parkinson,"

Harry groaned and Pansy shrieked.

"No! Why do I have to work with The Boy Who Just Wont Die instead of my Drakie?" she said in her screechy voice. One day, she's gonna burst my eardrums with her annoying voice.

Slughorn pretended not to hear her. The whole class started chatting with each other while Slughorn continued.

"Finnigan and Thomas, Crabbe and Goyle, Zabini and Patil, Brown and Nott, and finally, Granger and Malfoy."

The whole class stopped chattering. Everything went quiet for a minute. And suddenly, the noise broke out.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Are you crazy?"

"They'll kill each other!"

One student fell out of her seat, and everyone stop talking.

"Has the world turned upside-down?" she asked with a dazed expression on her face, "Cause I just fell out of my chair."

Now, everyone continued speaking.

"This can't happen!"

"Don't worry, Professor! We'll get Madame Pomfrey and tell her to take you to St. Mungo's."

"Hey, Harry, has Hell frozen over? I think my feet are getting cold." Ron exclaimed, a bit pale from shock.

"I dunno, Ron," Harry replied in a shaky voice, "Why don't you send Malfoy there to see if it has, and tell him to stay there forever."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Malfoy and I were staring at Slughorn as if he had gone mad.<p>

"Is there any problem?" Slughorn asked us, completely oblivious to the shrieks and protests of the other students. When we didn't respond, (of course we couldn't. How can we respond when our professor obviously wants us to either commit murder, or kill ourselves) he grinned and said, "Well, if there is no problem, you may get your ingredients in the cupboard. And I don't want to hear any protests, or I'll take off 50 points from each house. You may start working now."

Yup, he's definitely gone mad.


End file.
